003 (009 vs. Devilman)
Francoise Arnoul, aka Cyborg 003, is a supporting character in the OVA crossover film ''Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman''. Appearance Francoise is a young teenage girl with green eyes, a fair yet healthy skin tone, shoulder-length golden blonde hair with a red hairband, a lithe and slender body, and average height. Her outfit and outward appearance is a hybrid of past incarnations, mixing Marcus To's design from the graphic novel, her design from the Pachinko game, her design from the CGI film 009 Re:Cyborg, and both the appearances of her 2001 and 1979 incarnations. Initially, she wears the classic-style 00 cyborg uniform, as seen in the brief "Mythos Cyborgs" adaptation in the prologue, as well as in clips in the opening referencing the team's early adventures. After the incident on Magma, she gains an upgraded uniform with more details. Like the original, it is red and double-breasted, has four large gold buttons on the front, and a long yellow scarf. However, the uniform now has elbow pads, a visible closure on the front, a high collar, two belts around her waist (one being a gun holster that carries her Super Gun), and a pair of black military boots with knee pads. When dressed as a civilian, Francoise wears a light yellow sweater, a pink shirt, and a knee-length magenta red skirt. Personality Similarly to her previous incarnations, Francoise is a sweet-natured person who serves as moral support for the 00 cyborgs. Due to her gentle nature and her supportive abilities, she usually stays on the sidelines while her male fellow 00 cyborgs fight. Francoise's 009 vs. Devilman incarnation, similar to her character in the Cyborg 009 graphic novel, is more proactive and serious on the battlefield, using her enhanced sight and hearing to dictate coordinates for her teammates to strike the enemy. History Episode 1 It is assumed that the backstory of this incarnation of Francoise follows that of her previous incarnations, particularly her backstory from Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. After she was kidnapped and turned into a 00 cyborg by Black Ghost, she and her fellow 00 cyborgs, aided by Dr. Gilmore, rebelled and escaped from Black Ghost. From there, it is implied that Francoise and her friends took part in a series of adventures that closely followed the manga storyline, up until the Mythos Arc. During Joe's battle with the Greek cyborg Apollo at Magma Island, Francoise and the other 00 cyborgs (sans Ivan Whisky) watched from the sidelines, too heavily injured to be of aid. Later, as the 00 cyborgs fled back home on The Dolphin, they looked back as Magma Island was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. At Dr. Gilmore's home, Francoise and her friends are relaxing until Ivan wakes up from his sleep, his ESP detecting the presence of a "Devil". To locate this so-called Devil, Francoise used a supercomputer system in an underground chamber beneath Dr. Gilmore's house, while the others split up in the local area to look for information. Francoise manages to find a video feed of Akira Fudo, at the time transformed as Devilman. While she and Joe are out together late at night in pursuit of Devilman, Francoise's enhanced hearing catches the presence of Lilith, a female demon who turns several innocent bystanders into her monstrous servants. She also detects the demon Pazuzu, a transformed Akira fighting as Devilman, and Akira's friend Ryo Asuka. As Joe goes to apprehend the threat, Francoise stays behind. However, when Joe gets in a brutal tussle with Akira, Francoise runs after him to try come to his aid. She finds Joe just as he loses an arm from returning one of Akira's punches, and screams her friend's name in anguish. Episode 2 Francoise and Joe are later found and brought aboard The Dolphin. While Joe is being repaired, Francoise tends to Ivan. She recalls meeting Ryo Asuka and asking him if he is associated with Black Ghost. Ryo replies that he is related to no one. Later, after Joe is completely healed, Francoise visits him along with the other 00 cyborgs. TBA Episode 3 TBA Abilities Francoise has super-hearing and super-sight, giving her a pivotal role in battles and allowing her to be the "nucleus" of the teamwork. Her eyesight comes with an advanced targeting system that allows her to lock on multiple enemies at once, allowing her teammates to strike precisely. She can also see through cloaking technology, allowing her to find Dr. Adams' base. Francoise can also be seen interacting with a high-tech computer in order to track down a target for the 00 cyborgs, showing that she has a professional degree of skill with technology. It is revealed towards the end of the OVA that Francoise is a good tactician. Using her enhanced sight and hearing, as well as knowledge of her fellow 00 cyborgs' abilities, Francoise is able to come up with effective battle strategies that focus entirely on teamwork and, in turn, increase the effectiveness of each 00 cyborg's powers. She is also a decent shot when using her Super Gun. During the battle with Lilith and the High-Teen Number cyborgs, Francoise is able to use her Super Gun to take down a demon, and several of Abel's ice projectiles. Notes * Francoise's skill with technology is possibly a call-back to the 2001 anime episodes "The Pharaoh's Curse", where she hijacks a plane and successfully disarms a bomb carrying a biological weapon, and "Gilmore's Notes" where Dr. Gilmore states that she studied electronic engineering on top of ballet. It can also be seen as a call-back to the 2012 CGI film 009 Re:Cyborg, where Francoise's RE: incarnation has technopathic abilities and used high-tech binoculars to locate Joe Shimamura. Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Female characters Category:Cyborgs